


Solace

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [308]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: solace: noun: sä-ləs: a source of relief or consolationfrom Merriam-WebsterSolace was borrowed into English in the 14th century (via Anglo-French) from Latin solacium, which in turn derives from the Latin verb solari, meaning "to console." As you may have guessed, "solari" is also the source of the English words "console" and "consolation" (formed by combination with the prefix com-). In addition to the noun function, "solace" can be used as a verb ("he was solaced by the company of his children"). Also related are the nouns "solacer" ("one who solaces") and "solacement" ("an act of solacing or the condition of being solaced" or "something that solaces").





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to Harbinger

As they walked to Baker Street in a companionable silence, Sherlock wondered at the solace he felt as he slowed his normal quick, lengthy pace in order to stay in step with the man next to him.

He opened the door and nearly apologized for the steps, but stopped himself in time. "I'm upstairs -"

John nodded and gradually made his way up the steps without comment, though it obviously took energy that he could ill-afford to use up. Once inside, he fell into the chair opposite from Sherlock's and let out a sigh of relief. "It's - lovely."

"I don't - hmmm - let me - " Sherlock felt wrong-footed as he spun around the sitting room, trying to decide what to do next.

"Sherlock, dear? I thought I heard someone with you - "

"Ah, Mrs. Hudson, this is Dr. John Watson -"

"Just John is fine, I don't - I'm not -" John moved as if to get up, but she shook her head.

"Now, John." She looked him over quickly and nodded her approval. "I have a nice Christmas dinner just about ready, I don't normally bring food up, I'm just his landlady, you understand, but considering - I'll bring up a nice tray for each of you, looks like you both could use some feeding up. Back in a minute." She disappeared as quickly as she had appeared and John grinned at Sherlock.

"She cares very much -"

Sherlock shrugged as he dropped into his chair and wrapped his coat around him. He just couldn't seem to get warm, even though it was the warmest Christmas in decades, he found himself shivering. 

"It will take time, but you know that -"

Sherlock lifted his head and once again found he could breathe a bit easier because of the man he had known less than an hour. "Yeah - I understand if after dinner you want to - you - don't need to stay - unless..."

"You shouldn't be alone - I don't mind -" He cast his eyes towards the couch. "I don't sleep much."

"Nightmares."

"Ever since I've been back - easier not to sleep, and I figure you won't sleep much either -"

"I play -" Sherlock stopped short.

"Violin, right?"

Sherlock grinned at him, and finally was able to relax a bit into his chair. "Since I was three. Helps me think sometimes."

"Anything else I should know, if we are going to be friends?"

"I... hmm, either talk non-stop, or won't talk for days, tend to forget to eat, or sleep, and when I'm bored, which is most of the time, I might - you might find unusual things in the fridge, or the microwave... but I'll do my best, to keep that to a minimum. I have an idea that you - I mean - you don't seem at all boring -" Sherlock searched John's face for a long moment then came to a decision. "I have - there is another bedroom - I know it might seem a bit..."

"Forward?" John raised an eyebrow at him, but Sherlock didn't take offense, just looked down at his hands which were beginning to shake a bit more. John got to his feet and moved towards him, then took Sherlock's hands in his and squeezed them lightly. "I accept. Just breathe. Don't worry, I've seen it all, been through it all. We'll take it slow, hmm?"

Sherlock looked up at John and whispered, "have to warn you, I've never had a friend before, not quite sure what the procedure is..."

"How about we eat a bit, then put on some crap telly, and see what happens?"

"That sounds almost tolerable."

John laughed and Sherlock thought it one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard.

"Thank you, Sherlock." John mumbled as he shook his head.

"For?"

"Being here, for not giving up."

"I did, I have - I -"

John shook his head again. "You're still here, Sherlock - you - it may sound funny, but - I think you - you were meant to find me tonight."

"John?"

"I was on my way home - I was going to - if I hadn't seen you - if you hadn't been there -"

Sherlock got to his feet and took John into his arms, unsure of what he was doing until John rested his head on his shoulder, and sobbed onto his coat, so he wrapped his arms tightly around him as he whispered, "don't worry, I have a closet full of coats." He smiled as the sobs slowly turned back into laughter; he understood that John was right and held on tighter as John let go of his coat and returned his embrace awkwardly at first, then gradually held on as if Sherlock was all that was holding him together. "I won't - I'm here, John, I'm here."


End file.
